everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Faery Bell
Say hello to a new addition to Ever After High, Faery Bell, daughter of Tinker Bell. Her story is Peter Pan and she loves magic and mischief. But be warned, don't get on her bad side because she has a fiery and vengeful temper and this serves are her main flaw. She is destined to become the next Tinker Bell however, she isn't necessarily content with that. Character Personality Faery is quirky and can be a little confrontational at times, but is most times friendly and level-headed. She is always there for a friend in need. She believes it's wrong that everyone has a set part to play and she certainly isn't planning to play hers if she can help it. She loves the idea of adventure and heroics and is determined to one day leave Ever After High for her own adventure. On the outside, she appears as confident, unafraid to question the system and accepts the role of often being the problem-solver for her friends. However, on the inside, she is scared of being forced into her destiny by people like Headmaster Grimm. Appearance Faery has dark auburn hair, pulled into a bun with a short fringe, swept to one side, fair skin and bright blue eyes. She wears light green and white mainly, with touches of pink and gold accessories. Relationships Family She is the daughter of Tinker Bell. Friends Her best friend is Kitty Cheshire because of their love of mischief making and are often caught at the near the scene of the crime when it comes to mysterious misdeeds around campus. Faery is also good friends with Cerise Hood because they have a mutual dislike for how girls are treated as 'damsels in distress'. They both believe that they have as much right to be the heroes as the boys. She is also close friends with Raven Queen and many of the other Rebels and some of the fairies that live around Ever After High when she is in her smaller form. Pet In the Storybook of Legends, Faery's pet is a golden bird of paradise called Shimmer. Romance Faery's romance is not pre-determined by her destiny, (for once) so she isn't really concerned with romance at the moment though she does have a slight crush on Daring Charming, but then again, who doesn't? Book Faery took almost immediate dislike to her destiny as soon as she was old enough to understand it. She hated the fact that her story wasn't really her story at all, it was Peter and Wendy's story that she happened to play a background role in. Though she is not a self-centred person, she didn't feel it was fair to be expected to play 'side-kick' her entire life. She also disliked the fact that she would spend most of her story being jealous of Wendy, never happy with what she had. After that, Faery was determined to set her own path, one full of adventure where she would write her own destiny. On her first day of school, Faery set out onto campus, seeking out a way to take a peek at the Storybook of Legends. She was trying to find a clue as how to change her destiny, however, the only thing she found was Kitty Cheshire. The two became fast friends and went on a pranking spree lasting the whole of Orientation Week. It was when Faery was watching the Legacy Day practice that she gained confidence and inspiration from Raven Queen to refuse her destiny and become a Rebel. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Peter and Wendy